It's over
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: Carly and Spencer decided to step in. They managed to yank her off me while she thrashed around with tears still falling from her eyes. I didn’t regret what I said though. I got up and ran to the door. One-shot Really sad!


**It's Over**

**Don't own iCarly if I did, I wouldn't be here. In fanfiction or in Canada! X]**

"Don't even," Sam stated she was on the verge of tears.

"Freddie," Carly cautioned.

"Shut up Carly," I yelled causing her to flinch.

"Freddie stop talking," Spencer warned.

"No, Sam is always picking in me and causing me pain. I did nothing to her, she's the one with no life no one loves her. She has a dead dad and a mom who would give her away for beer." I pointed out.

Sam lunged at me Carly and Spencer couldn't hold her back and they just watched like I deserved it.

Sam was blinded by the tears that fell from her eyes. She hit me anywhere she could.

"Sam get off," she punched me in the chest getting to wind knocked out of me.

Carly and Spencer decided to step in. They managed to yank her off me while she thrashed around with tears still falling from her eyes. I didn't regret what I said though. I got up and ran to the door.

I walked the streets of Seattle my entire body felt like a bruise. I hope the message got through to her. She hates me for no reason; I have every reason to hate her everyone does. I decided to go home when I got there I found Carly angrily pacing in front of my door.

"Freddie how could you?" she pushed me against the wall.

"Carly I have every reason," I pushed her off me and she fell to the ground. Tears stared falling from her eyes. "Freddie you broke Sam," She got up and I could feel anger radiating from her.

"Good, she's broken," I huffed. I turned around and before I could open my door but Carly pulled me back. She managed to drag me to her apartment where Spencer had Sam in his lap rocking her slowly. He shot me a death glare. I didn't feel a tinge of guilt.

"Freddie," he whispered angrily.

"'Sup," I smiled.

Confusion passed him, probably wondered how I could be so heartless. Sam looked up and I could see the rage building up again.

"Aw, Sammy's angry. What a lollipop to make you feel better?" I said in a baby voice.

"Do you want to die?" Sam asked grinding her teeth together. Spencer looked at her in fear.

"Calm down, get some alcohol like your mother," I laughed but, this time Carly punched me first.

I laughed it off, "Sam needs backup from Shay, how cute," I laughed. Carly looked at me in shock.

"Freddie, just shut up and get out. Never come back only when your sorry." Spencer said setting Sam on the couch.

I laughed at how he tried to act serious. I tipped my imaginary hat. "I'll be on my way," I turned on my heel and walked out.

Sam:

As soon as he walked out I burst into tears again, Carly came rushing to me side. "How could he say that, and laugh," guilt came upon me. Last night I said some things about his parents when Carly and Spencer weren't around. It wasn't as bad I just motioned how his mom is a psycho-path freak and his dad is a deadbeat wherever he is. But Freddie laughed at me every second at my pain; mine was a short 1 second laugh and said it over and over. He really hurt me and he was right.

Freddie:

As soon as I shut the door I heard Sam crying and I smiled. Good. I turned and opened my front door. Marissa was sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

"Freddie, did you do your homework?"

"Yup, I'll be at Carly's," I went to the kitchen grabbed a beer bottle, hid it under my shirt and ran out the door.

I wasn't done with Sam. She said things about my parents, she has no idea what happened to them. I was going to hurt her and make her feel exactly the way she made me feel. I opened the Shay's door and found both the Shay's cuddling to Sam like they were protecting her, she was still crying.

"Still?" I smirked. Spencer's eyes widened, and shot me a death glare. Before he could say anything I tossed Sam the beer bottle. "Have fun with your mom," I smiled. I went over to the kitchen and ate some of Sam's ham.

"Get out!" Carly screeched.

"Someone's angry," I smiled, sitting on the kitchen stool.

"Get out Freddie," Spencer warned.

"Freddie, your dead!" Sam lunged again but Carly held her back.

"Don't make me release her, you will be dead," Carly cautioned.

"Yea, yea whatever," I said smugly.

"Freddie, I can't believe you said those things, you should know exactly how she feels," Spencer said.

Oh hell no. He did not just say that, "What?"

"At least your mother cares," Carly said as tears fell from her eyes and rage filled Sam's.

"What?" I turned to face them.

"I can't believe you," Sam stated as Carly gripped her tighter. "Your mom cares, mine doesn't. You were right,"

"No he wasn't," Spencer said pulling her into a hug.

Sam was getting all the attention and care; I was getting all the pain, sorrow and hate.

"At least you have a mom," I stated firmly no longer caring what words came out of my mouth not that I ever cared.

"What?" Now it was their turn to be confused.

"Sam after what you said last night about my parents, I think that was a moment I felt like killing you and making you feel like I did. Right now all this weeping your doing isn't even close." I grinded my teeth together.

"What are you talking about, your mom is next door," Spencer said no coming towards me.

"That's my aunt. My real mom due to grief after my dad committed suicide and my little sister died from a heart disease when she was 5." All the anger vanished from them in an instant. I think even Sam forgot what I said. Spencer came closer to me, like he wanted to aid me like he did to Sam.

I pushed him back when he came towards me. "I'll get out now,"

"Freddie," Carly whispered. I shot her a death glare when I made my way to the door.

"Freddie wait," Sam said getting up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, please." She whispered.

"Shut up, I'll be on my way." I left and slowly shut the door behind me.

* * *

I sat on my bed and stared at nothing, I decided to pay my family a visit. I went into the kitchen and pulled 3 roses from the vase and started walking to the door. As I waked down the street I felt someone watching me but I shook the feeling off and kept walking. I told my 'mom' where I would be, so she wouldn't freak out after everything happened she tried to keep me safe from anything. I walked a few blocks and made it to the cemetery, with the odd feeling of someone watching me still there. I hung my head down and placed a rose on each grave and sat down in front.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Was Freddie really going to be gone? I stared at Carly and Spencer shock on both their faces. We all didn't know. I never knew my words could affect him so badly. My life was pretty bad but his was worse. What broke my heart the most was that he had a little sister, someone he barley knew and never will know. It makes me wonder how long ago this happened. Was it even a little sister maybe it was an older sister. How long did this all happened, was it within a week or like years... I stepped towards the door to go after him but Spencer held me back. "He needs to be alone."

* * *

The eyes were burning a hole on the back of my head. Every time I looked no on was there. I felt nervous, but no one was going to drive me away from where I wanted to be. I fiddled with my fingers and looked at each grave with the words engraved into them.

_Emily Benson 1975-2009 loving mother, wife, daughter and sister_

_Nathan Benson 1972-2009 Loving father, husband, son and brother_

_Alexis Benson 2004-2009 Loving daughter and baby sister_

Tears started falling from my eyes. I was now, officially alone.

* * *

I felt like I was broken but I was wrong it was him all along.

* * *

I finally turned my head and saw someone there but I had no idea who it was

* * *

I decided that waiting was done I ran to the Benson's door. She told me he was at the cemetery, Spencer agreed to drive us.

* * *

The man stepped towards me, and I gripped my sister's gravestone

* * *

The drive felt like it could go on forever; I looked over at Carly in anxiousness

* * *

He pulled out a knife and held it to my throat, asking for my wallet. He didn't believe that I didn't have it.

* * *

The car jerked to the corner and the graveyard came to view

* * *

I felt pain rush through my body as holes were made in my skin and my own blood poured out

* * *

We jumped out of the car and saw someone in front of a boy.

* * *

I heard screaming

* * *

We yelled Freddie's name, the man pushed him to the ground and ran.

* * *

I felt faint but I was finally going to be with my family

* * *

He had knife wounds all over his body, arms, legs, stomach. Spencer pushed the numbers of him cell phone. When the paramedics arrived, I already knew. It was too late. His breathing stopped and there was no heartbeat. His skin paled and so did everyone's. It was over.

The funeral was dark but there was no rain. He was buried next to him sister and his aunt mourned over the now dead family.

The man was in prison now I don't remember the sentence; all I know is that if he got out I will kill him.

Slowly the dirt piled over the casket and flowers were placed on the new grave.

_Fredward Benson 1992-2010 Loving son, brother and friend_


End file.
